Good vs Bad guys
by loveAJCookalways
Summary: title sucks but I hope it's a good story. It's a JJ/Hotch fic will leaves JJ and Henry for Beth. JJ starts to fall for Hotch but he is still in a relation ship with Beth... r/r !
1. Chapter 1

Slam! That was the last I knew I was going to hear of Will. He wanted me to quit my job at the BAU. Again. He never let it go, he hated it that I went back after the pentagon, he hated that I prefer them as a family than him. He knew all that was keeping us together was Henry. But still he wanted me to quit. Become the perfect wife, the perfect stay at home mom. Screw him. His last words before he left were " Beth is ten times better in bed than you will ever be!" besides that it was him saying Henry was a mistake and I was only supposed to be a fling. Charming. After that I kicked him out and now it's all setting in. I'm now a single mom, who works for the FBI and has no clue how to raise a child by herself. I had just kicked my child's father out, never to be heard from again. Great. I couldn't tell the team, what would they think? I went about the house in search of my laptop, I couldn't stay here any longer, what if he came back? I couldn't live somewhere with bad memories. Where he had brought the bimbo. I found my laptop in between the couch cushions, must have been where it fell down last night after I had been looking for somewhere to vacation. I started it up, going onto google in search of an apartment in Virginia. I had to scrub Will out of mine and Henry's life forever. I couldn't keep holding onto a deadbeat. After about an hour of my browsing, I finally found the perfect place. It was just a few blocks from here, it had huge French doors leading out to the yard, three bedrooms, a big one, a smaller one that would be Henrys and one that would fit as the guest room, two bathrooms and a kitchen diner. I emailed the estate agent asking for a viewing and got a reply for Monday. Perfect. I couldn't stary in the house another night so I went and looked up nearby hotels and found one 20 minutes away. I called and told them that I had to stay there for a few weeks as I was having 'personal problems', I also told them I had a kid and I would be arriving within the hour. They gave me a discount because I had Henry and I would be staying a while. They were so generous. I shut down the laptop and headed upstairs, getting a few suitcases packed with clothes and Henrys backpack with some of his toys. I put all the suitcases into my SUV and went back into the house, gently picking Henry up out of his bed and taking him out to the car. I went back, locked the door and started up the car, turning the heat up. I drove to the hotel 20 minutes away, thinking about what to do next. Maybe I'd call my mom and ask her to watch Henry for a few days whenever I was away on a case… no I would just ask Garcia and tell her that will had to go down to New Orleans for a couple months because his mom was getting worse? No she would see right through that… as I pulled up to the hotel I decided that I would worry about it when the time came. I shut off the engine and chose the smaller suitcase that would last us a few days and lifted Henry out the car, carrying him on my hip I walked into the Hotel lobby to be stopped by a security guard. " excuse me ma'am but you can't check in this late, you will have to come back tomorrow." Jeez didn't this guy see I had a kid or was he blind? "well, sir, I have already phoned ahead and explained to the receptionist my situation and if you don't let me past I'll have to go all FBI on your ass which I'm really not in the mood for tonight." I said flashing him my credentials. As soon as I said FBI his whole demeanour changed. he stood up straighter but his cheeks went a flaming red colour. It was almost laughable at how pathetic he was trying to act all tough."I'm so sorry ma'am, would you like any help with your bag or your little man there?" he asked. " no I'm quite alright thanks but I would really love to get past so I can get him to bed." I snapped at him. Go he was so annoying! He immediately stepped aside and bowed his head as a sign of respect as I passed. I made my way to the check in and rung the bell. A girl not much older than 18 came through. " Miss Jareau, right?" she asked. " yeah that's me." I replied. " you have a room just down the hall, it opens up onto a little yard that we reserve for people with small kids, you are in a family suite so it has an adjoining room for the little guy." wow I was just expecting a crappy room with a double bed." than you so much! For the room and for taking us in this late" I clarified. " it's alright, I just had to check with my boss first but after I told him what you said he said I was to make sure you had a room well equipped for a four year old. There are some toys and I got the maid to change the bed sheets to toy story so he would feel more at home." they really went all out. I guessed she could tell how happy I was from my expression. I was stunned as she just chuckled." this is your room, if you need anything my name's Carrie." I thanked te girl and settled Henry into the single bed and turned off the light. I got changed into some pyjamas and pulled the covers back, climbing into bed. I fell asleep with my head hitting the pillow.

00000000000000000000000000

I woke to the sound of my phone. "what?" I grumbled without looking at caller id. " JJ, where are you? You were supposed to be here two hours ago!" I heard Hotch say. At the mention of two hours I jumped bolt upright in bed and looked at the clock 9am. Shit. "oh shit Hotch I'm so sorry, the alarm didn't go off and I've slept in I'll be there in twenty minutes. I shoved on some work clothes quickly after getting washed and grabbed the brush, pulling my hair back with a blue hair tie. I lightly put on some make up and packed Henrys back pack with his clothes for the day. I would have to ask the FBI daycare to change him for me. I woke him up quickly, come on Henry, mommy's late for work. He knew how important my work was so he got out of bed with no problems. He jumped into my arms and we ran out the Hotel room and past reception. He umped down and buckled himself in and we sped away. Somehow five minutes later we were at the office. Last time I checked it was a fifteen minute drive. Oops. Henry jumped out the car and into my arms. I ran into the day care with him. " Jennifer! Hey Henry! Running late?" Lisa the receptionist asked " yeah, could you do me a huge favour and get him changed for me I'm really sorry but I have to go, bee good Henry. I love you!" I said to him giving him a kiss on the cheek and giving him to Lisa. I ran towards the elevators, I swear that thing takes longer when you're in a rush. After what seemed like hours, I finally made it to the bull pen only to be greeted by Morgan. Great. "ohh Miss JJ running late are we" he taunted " shut it Morgan. Not in the mood" I snapped at him. Shit he now knew there was something up. He looked as if he were about to say something " leave it Morgan". that shut him up quickly. After dumping my bag at my desk I ran up to Hotch's office." I'm so sorry Hotch!" I said breathless. " it's alright just don't let it happen again." he said " I promise"

What I didn't know was that that was just the first of many promises…


	2. Beth

Monday

"okay Miss Jareau this is the house, I'll just give you a tour before we duscuss anything, although there are a few other buyers waiting so it's a first come, first serve basis" The estate agent said.

"okay, that's alright. Can we just get on with it?. Sorry, but I have my work to go to." I smiled politely at her.

As we were walking up the path she asked me a few questions.

"is it just you who will be living here miss?" seriously, she wants to know about my personal life. I hated constantly wanting in on my personal life. Yes, it was a simple and perfectly acceptable question but still.

"oh no, ill be living with my son, he is four." I said. Wincing at the venom in my voice.

"aww that's so sweet. If you don't mind me asking but wheres the father in this picture?" come on!

I sighed.

"His father decided that my section chiefs girlfriend was better than me, moved to New York with her and revoked parental rights to my son. I don't want to be living In the house with him when he had her over and in our bed while I was on a damn case!" I it felt good to get that off my chest. She looked a little taken aback with my sudden outburst of anger.

"I'm sorry, iv'e not spoken to anyone about it yet, my boss doesn't even know my boyfriend is away with his girlfriend, I'm living in a hotel with my son and trying to work as a fed at the same time 24/7.I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry."I blushed.

"it's okay, you really needed to get it off your chest then I take it?" I just smiled at her.

"yeah, can we please get on with the viewing, I have my work soon." I said, gesturing to the house.

"oh, yes. I'm sorry." it was her turn to blush.

We finished the viewing of the house and I loved it. I had the money to buy it straight out, it was guaranteed to be in my hands within the next few days.

"I'll take it. Do you want cash or a cheque?" I asked her.

She stared at me, mouth hanging open.

" I-uh - you'll take it. As in right now?" she asked

"yes, I have the money and I need somewhere to live so. Yes today." I replied back.

"well since you are the only one that has been willing to go for the asking price, you can sign the paper work and the keys will be in your hands by next week." she seemed quite surprised.

"thamks, that's great, um would you mind if I phoned you sometime next week? My work schedule ca be pretty unpredictable." I explained.

"yes, of course. I'm sorry for asking but what exactly is it you do?" she blushed again.

I gave her a smile." I work in the FBI in the Behavioural Analysis Unit. Basically I hunt serial killers, but that's not my job. I'm on the news a lot. I'm a press liason." I loved talking about my work, it made me happy. Obviously not the actual work part, the serial killers and the victims. But my family, they make it somewhere I want to be.

She looked impressed.

"well, thanks for everything and I'll see you next week."I gave her a smile and walked to my car. I had already told Hotch that I was going to be late, granted he didn't seem happy about it but what could he say? I'd had to bring cases with me over the weekend to make up for it. We had a bad one that I knew we would be away. God knows how long this time.

Garcia was already asking questions about Will. I had to lie to her. What would she think? I knew that they were my family and would support me but still, I didn't want to seem like a failure, especially after Hotchs' failed marriage.I'd told her that Will was away visiting family in france for a while and he would be back next month. She didn't ask any further thankfully.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Arriving at the office i ran as fast as I ran as fast as I could to the elevators. God why did it take so long in these things!

Walking through the doors I shouted "confrence room guys,new case"

I heard a groan from everyone. I went to tell Hotch and Rossi, walking up the steps to the cat walk.I knocked on Hotchs' door before entering."new case in five"

I was about to close the door when a "JJ wait." I turned around.

"yeah.." I asked hesitantly

"sit." shit. What have I done now.

"what was the real reason that you were late in today? Is there something going on between you and Will? When you drove home yesterday you went in the opposite direction of your house." I looked at him gob smacked.

"I thought there was a rule on team profiling?" I joked.

His face was serious"not if it's concerning the welfare of my agent and her child"

I gave a sigh. He would know if I didn't tell him the truth. How was I supposed to tell him he left for his girlfriend?"Will left me and Henry two months ago."

"two months JJ!" He yelled. I cast a glance through the blinds to se everyone staring. He got up and shut them and went to close the door.

" Yes. Two months. There's something else"I said, almost whispering the last part.

"what" he said his tone was slightly warmer.

"it was for Beth" his face paled.


	3. was it love?

"what, what do you mean will left you for Beth!" he shouted. I looked down to the bull pen to see everyone starting.

I got up and shut the blinds so they couldn't see in. I started pacing. This was going to be awkward.

"I went home and headed to bed, it was late so I figured that Will would be sleeping. When I walked through the bedroom door there he was screwing her. I didn't know it was her at first but when he told her to leave she has the nerve to say "hi JJ, its nice to see you again" she has a few bruises." I explained.

He seemed really pissed. Ii decided to let him stew for a while, figuring that he would want to call beth and ask her for himself. As I turned around he asked "where are you and Henry staying. I mean I've known you for ages now JJ and I know you wouldn't want to stay in the same house that he done that in." he said in a cold tone. He has never used the UNSUB tone on me. Ever.

"we're staying in a hotel 20 minutes away"" I said in a whisper. I seen the look on his face and quickly carried on but I got an apartment this morning, its closer to work and it has a yard for Henry to play in so its okay." I said my voice more confident.

"JJ how long have you stayed in the Hotel for and when do you get the apartment?" he asked.

"since I found him screwing Beth." I avoided his eyes. I knew he didn't approve.

"and the apartment?" he replied.

" next week sometime" I said, I grimaced at my tone, it sounded pathetic.

"come stay with me and Jack until have plenty of room, I think that you and Henry should sleep in a proper bed. "He said. His tone had completely changed, almost loving.

"Hotch, I can't ask you of that-" I started.

"I'm not asking you to ask me. I'm telling you I have enough space plus it would be nice to talk to someone at night that isn't seven." he grinned.

"okay, thanks Hotch. Really, you don't know what this means to me." I was actally so relieved. I thought he was going to go completely ape shit when I told him about Beth but he seemed to have completely brushed it off.

"JJ it's no problem, honestly. I'd like to think that we have become friends and I want you to knopw that you can tell me anything and I will not judge you. Why didn't you tell me in the first place? I would have given you a place to stay instead of a Hotel." He said kindly.

This was not the Aaron Hotchner I knew. I liked this Aaron. This Aaron let down his walls and showed how much he cared, actually showed his feelings. Not the bully Hotch. It was true. He really was quite the charmer.

" I thought that if I told anyone then you would all be disappointed in me for not managing to keep my marriage going. that's why I told everyone that Will was in France seeing relatives." I whispered. My voice was becoming hoarse from the silent tears that were making a path down my cheeks.

He came around his desk and knelt in front of me taking a hold of my hands with his and gently tilting my head up so he could look into my eyes. If we were a couple it would be such a small romantic gesture, I could picture family days out and walks along the beach… JJ stop he's your boss! I mentally scolded myself.

"JJ, no matter what happens we are all a family and we could never ever be disappointed in you for anything! Don't ever think that we could be disappointed in you! You are the most loving, caring and gentle person I know. Don't ever doubt that no matter what Will has told you." he said.

I felt myself tearing up more and I wrapped my arms around his neck, embracing im in a hug. After a fe seconds he returned the gesture. That had to be the nicest thing he had said to me. It sounded stupid but I was falling fast and hard for my boss.

A few minutes later I pulled away, wiping the tears from my cheeks after my meltdown.

"JJ, who knows about what happened besides me?" he asked

"no body. I've been getting Garcia to look after Henry when we're on cases and whenever she has to come in the sitter takes over."I said to him.

"sorry, I've stained your suit" I grinned.

"JJ, don't worry about it, I have another one anyway."I raised an eyebrow.

"does it surprise you really?" I had to laugh at that.. It was a watery laugh I gave out.

I gave one last sniffle before giving him one last hug."thank you for everything Hotch. And I'm sorry about Beth" I said to him, feeling guilty for telling ikm his girlfriend was cheating on him.

"no, it's alright. I was going to break up with her anyway, I 'm kind of in love with someone else." he cast his eyes down to the ground, cheeks flushing.

I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at his comment but I brushed it off, clearing my throat.

"umm when do you want me to come over?" I asked him tentatively.

"you can go grab your stuff from the hotel and take it over just now if you want, theres a spare key under the plant pot-"

"wait the plant pot? Seriously Hotch?"I couldn't help myself for laughing.

He gave me a playful glare. I quickly stifled my laugh. "sorry" I mumbled, embarrassed by my out burst.

"yes, the plant pot. And put your stuff in the spare room, it's next to mine and just put Henry's things in Jacks room." he said with a cheeky grin.

"what, just now? But the case." I was slightly confused. Hotch was never one to let personal matters interfere with work.

"yeah, we will meet in two hours at the air strip and we will brief you on the plane."

"thank you so much Hotch" I thanked him, I never imagined sharing a house with my boss.

"I'll go just now and meet you at the plane" I said to him with a grin.

I walked back to my desk and grabbed my stuff, getting stares from the rest of the team. I made my way to the elevators, smiling to myself. I know we were both just out a relationship but two single parents, in one house, both having feelings for each other was going to end one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt intrusive being in hotchs house without him. I had gone back to the hotlel and grebbed our suitcases and immediately went to his house.I had some completely new found respect for him. I knew he would do anything for any one of us but, I felt like it was too much. I placed henrys things into jacks room and put my things into the guest bedroom, I didn't pay attention to anything, not wanting to feel like I was betraying his trust by having a look around. I rushed out the house and made my way to the air strip. Somehow I was on the jet first so I decided to get myself aquainted with the case. It was a cruel one. Six women all in their early thirties, blonde hair blue eyes, single moms and high paying jobs. This one cut a little too cloe to home for my liking but I sucked it up and bared my teeth not wanting to think about the similarities between me and the victims.

The only think I could tell was that he was someone on a psychotic break. The work was sloppy, it was a wonder that the locals hadn't found him by themselves. I was so engrossed in taking notes for the profile I didn't notice Hotch come in . he put his hand on my shoulder and I squealed in fright.

"jesus, Hotch! You scared me!" I said panting.

"sorry," he chuckled.

"did you get everything settled in okay?"

"oh, uh yeah, I just put henrys things into jack and mine in the spare room, is that alright/" I asked nervously.

"JJ, of course its fine, I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't alright with it, trust me. Its fine."

I felt relief wash over me with the words.

"thank you for everything by the way" I said to him.

"id do anything for a friend" he daid.

I looked into his eyes and I didn't see the usual coldness, I seen something I had only seen when he was with .

(a/n) sorry, it's a really short one, I realised I hadn't updated in nearly a month so I whipped this up to try and tide you all over. Excuse spelling and grammatical errors and again im so sorry… stupid exams… give me a few eeeks and ill be over exams, have a week left of study leave before I need to be back, a few weeks of fifth year then the summer holidays… I will definitely have a summer of writing!


End file.
